1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device having a semiconductor element formed by a droplet discharge method represented by an ink-jet method. The invention further relates to techniques for forming films of various parts of a semiconductor element, mask patterns, and contact holes.
2. Description of the Related Art
As to manufacturing of semiconductor devices, a droplet discharge systems are considered to be used for forming a pattern of a thin film or a wiring of a semiconductor element for the purpose of reducing facility cost, and simplifying a process.
There has been a problem that a solution discharged by a droplet discharge method is spread. Further, the spread on a substrate tends to be nonuniform. In the case of forming a wiring by discharging a solution containing metal particles by a droplet discharge method, problems such as shorting between wirings are caused. Accordingly, when the space between wirings is narrow, a method in which a pattern of a low wettable material is formed to repel the wirings thereby preventing the wirings from shorting to each other, is used.
As a method for forming such a pattern, a method in which an organic material film containing a fluoroalkyl group is formed and thereafter subjected to UV irradiation using a photomask pattern used in a normal photolithography process, or the like has been employed (for example, reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-164635).
However as to the above method, since a photomask used in a normal photolithography process is used, reduction in facility cost and simplification in processes cannot be achieved.